prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimizu Iruka
is the main protagonist of Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure. She transforms into the legendary warrior, . Her catchphrase is . History Pre-Series Due to growing up by the ocean, Iruka has always had an interest in the ocean. She started to learn random facts about random sea animals, finding immense interest in them. Despite being seen as weird by most of her peers for caring more about the ocean than people, Iruka didn't care, knowing she was generally liked anyway. She's lived with her aunt since a young age, when her parents disappeared on a business trip. Becoming a Pretty Cure One day, Iruka is at the beach with three of her friends - Amana, Fumina and Kasumi - casually talking about their days. Fumina and Kasumi bring up how Kaoru's moving to Izumihama, and are surprised when neither Iruka or Amana have heard of her before. The conversation quickly moves to be about the ocean, until Iruka's three friends have to leave. Iruka continues to look out into the ocean, when suddenly Wave and Coral jump out. After taking a moment to take everything in, Wave explains his mission to find the Fantasia Jewels to her. Iruka asks to help out, but is interrupted by Wakame appearing, calling her foolish. He summons an Oboreru, which Wave tries to attack. Feeling helpless just watching, Iruka then proceeds to jump in front of an attack aimed at Coral, injuring herself. Wakame mocks her, but Iruka still stands up, causing a beam of light to appear around her. Inside of this, Coral gives Iruka the Diamond Fantasia Jewel, and a Love Shell Mirror. Using this, Iruka manages to transform into the Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin! Personality Iruka is a curious, playful girl, who loves to socialise! She's intelligent in things she enjoys - although she hardly tries in tasks she dubs 'mundane'.She can be awfully reckless and stubborn at times, and has a fairly short attention span. She tends to put others above herself, to a sometimes dangerous level. Appearance Iruka is an average height, and she has thick, wavy, dark magenta hair, which reaches her shoulders. Iruka mainly wears her hair in two, puffy, low twintails. Her eyes are sapphire blue, and she has dark skin. Iruka tends to wear pastel colours, and only wears comfortable clothes. Around her neck, she wears the Love Shell Mirror as a pendant. During spring, Iruka wears a pink top, with a yellow star and blue heart. She wears a short, pastel blue jacket, along a layered frilly skirt. By her waist, she wears a white ribbon. Iruka also wears white, knee-high socks with pink dollies. Relationships Family * : Iruka's aunt. Iruka finds Chikako to be annoying at times, but secretly is really thankful for her. Friends * : Iruka considers Ai to be one of her best friends, despite getting annoyed at Ai's occassional lectures. * : Iruka greatly looks up to Kaoru and wants to be just like her. Cure Dolphin Cure Dolphin is Iruka's alter ego as a Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is pink, and she's based off dolphins. Appearance as Cure Dolphin, Iruka's hair grows longer, and pastel pink, with pastel blue streaks in it. Her eyes are sky blue. Her Love Shell Mirror becomes attached to a ribbon on her chest. Transformation [[Ocean Song!|'Ocean Song!']]: Iruka opens the Love Shell Mirror and shouts its name out. She places the Diamond Fantasia Jewel in, shouting "Diamond! Ocean Song!". A pink sparkly dress appears on her and a makeup brush appears. She brushes it against the jewel and uses it to create a trail of light. As the light closes in, her outfit begins to appear. First, a pink top appears, with light pink pearls around her waist. At the back, these pearls are tied together with a pastel blue ribbon. Then, her skirt appears, with three frilly layers - dark pink, light pink and pastel blue- and a translucent blue trail at the back. Next is a pair of pastel pink, frilly wristbands, and a pair of light pink ballet style shoes. Iruka then throws her hair back, causing it to grow longer and become pastel pink, with pastel blue streaks. Finally, she closes her eyes and when she opened them again, they had become a light blue colour. She places the Love Shell Mirror on her chest, causing a dark pink ribbon to appear around it and lets the brush disappear into stardust. She jumps up, causing the background to change into an appearance like an ocean. She then introduces herself and poses. Attacks Solo [[Diamond Bubble|'Diamond Bubble']]: Dolphin's first attack. Group Etymology : Shimizu comes from meaning pure, and meaning water. As a result, Shimizu means pure water. :One kanji reading of Iruka is , meaning dolphin. This is likely a nod to her cure form, and her love of underwater animals. : Dolphins are aquatic animals, known for their intelligence and social nature. Songs Solo Duet Trivia * Iruka's birthday is March 3rd, making her a Pisces. **Just like Ai (Cancer) and Kaoru (Scorpio), her zodiac sign is a water sign. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure Characters